casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Stuff the Little Devil
" I don't care about anything, really! except havin' fun" -Hot Stuff, Casper and the spectrals Hot Stuff the Little Devil is a comic book character created by Warren Kremer who first appeared in Hot Stuff #1 (October 1957), published by Harvey Comics. Imbued with a mischievous personality and able to produce fire, hot stuff is friends with casper however he appears as a casper suporting character only in the comic books, since he was never appeared in a cartoon. After Casper, the Friendly Ghost and Wendy, the Good Little Witch , Harvey Comics created another character based on childhood fears and settled on a devil character named Hot Stuff. As with all Harvey kid characters, most of the “bad” characters are merely mischievous at heart, and usually have good intentions, despite being a little bit rascally. Harvey had such high hopes for Hot Stuff, so much so that it didn't even debut as a supporting feature or in the Harvey Hits tryout series before going to its own series. It turned out to be a wise choice since Hot Stuff ranks as one of the most popular characters to come out of Harvey after Casper and Richie Rich. According to most of his comic devils have longer lifespans, so hot stuff is at least 200-years old, however his age is really inconsistent according to other comics he is older than 2000 years old, canonically in the future hot stuff became an adult and he married his girlfriend, princess charma. Appareance .Hot Stuff appears as a red child devil who wears a diaper (said to be made of asbestos) and carries a magical sentient pitchfork (referred to as his "trusty trident"), which is a character in its own right. Much to the consternation of his demonic brethren, Hot Stuff sometimes performs good deeds to irritate them. However in casper and the espectrals Hot Stuff has taken on more of a punk kid look visually, so he wears a more casual outfit a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a spike bracelet. Personality Most of the time hot stuff is mischevous, short tempered, he uses to start fights very often, also he can be very mean at times But in the end he is a good guy, even he is able to risk his life to save his friends, how was shown in casper and the spectrals. Relationships Casper: Despite being too different, casper and hot stuff are good friends, especially in the comic casper and the espectrals. Wendy: Wendy is also friends with hot stuff, The little devil risked his life to save wendy in the mentioned comic. Spooky: In the old havey comics , spooky and hot stuff are good friends, and they have some adventures together. Powers and abilities As a devil, hot stuff posseses a vast list of abilities and powers that he uses to fight his enemies, some of this powers are used very often and others are rarely seen, plus hot stuff's demon physiology allows him to survive in adverse environments such as outer space and deep sea, apparently he doesn't need oxygen to survive. Flame breath: '''one of hot stuff's most seen l powers, usually he displays this ability while he is angry, and sometimes hot stuff seems unable to control this power under certain circunstances. '''Control of body temperature: The little devil can control his temperature at will, his heat is powerful enough to melt rocks and metal. Flight: all the devils are able to flight, this ablity works even in outer space and under the water. Teleportation: Hot stuff is able to teleport to any place. Invisibility: The imp is able to turn invisible, this power seem to have no time limit. Fire control: the little devil can create and control flames, but this is not ordinary fire, hot stuff is able to use it even under the water and in outher space, also it is able to hurt ghost and other incoporeal beings. Intangibilit'''y: most of the time hot stuff uses this powers to travel through the ground but he is also able to go through walls and phasing bullets. however this power seems to be inconstant. '''Magic: According to the comics hot stuff's powers are based on magic, and with his trident he is able to cast different types of magic. Fire inmunity light projection. super speed: hot stuff is able to flight from the earth to the moon in matter of seconds, he also displayed the ability to run at superspeed. other inconstant powers: Hot stuff in some comics displayed the ability to use ice magic and create lightnings but he only used these powers once. Abilities: spear throw expert: after a lot of practice with his trident, hot stuff is really skillful. Heavy equipment driver: Despite being a kid, hot stuff knows how to drive and operate a Backhoe loader. Major appearances in casper franchise Hot Stuff has retained a relatively low profile over the years, compared to other Harvey characters. This is primarily due to the fact that he has never appeared in an animated film, nor has he appeared on a great deal of merchandise. An animated series was attempted in the 60s and again in the 70s, but the character's nature have unfortunately kept him off the airwaves, he only appearead in comic books. Casper and the spectrals (comic book) Casper and friends Vol 2 .Casper's monster joke riddle. Casper and hot stuff super sizzlers 9 Astro comics Gallery Casper and the Spectrals #2.jpg|Casper and the spectrals #2 casper and hot stuff.jpg hot stuff and casper.jpg 1-03-05a000000000218.JPG casper-andamp-friends-magazine-vol-2-26236.jpg Casper and the Spectrals hot stuff.jpg|hot stuff causing mischief Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Males Category:Casper's friends Category:Alive characters Category:Little kids Category:Devils